


You love me (even when I lose my head)

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Mild Strong Language, The Lions are sentient beings, between Blue and Red at least, only a couple times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: He's telling the truth, love.  She felt the purring in her mind.  You know it. It was a little comforting to admit that Blue was right. In the constantly ebbing and flowing tide of life, at least some things hadn't changed. So she gave the child a chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna upload the new infected chapter as a christmas present but writer's block has been kicking my ass so here  
> have this 2 month old piece that I finished today  
> title's from the song Guillotine  
> Enjoy and happy holidays!

To be quite honest, she didn't think much of her Paladin at first.

Both of her previous pilots had died horribly, and both had been a thousand times more prepared for war than the child dressed in the armor- their armor- insisting he was her Paladin. She didn't see how it could be possible, even with the frail bond she felt with him. She didn't understand how, or even why she let him know where she was. How could this alien creature be here 10,000 years after Voltron's fall?

It felt sick, seeing this mockery after being alone for so long. So despite the fact that a small part of her knew she should- he was wearing their armor, he had to be her Paladin- she didn't let her particle barrier down. Not even when he was holding onto the console for dear life, at risk of getting sucked out into the harshness of space.

A voice in her mind she hadn't heard in eons was the only thing that stopped her from just letting him go. It was gentle, the same soft and sweet melody she could resign herself to hearing forever. A voice that made her soul ache at hearing again after so long. The voice of the bondmate who was always best at soothing the stubborn fire inside her. 

Blue.

 _He's telling the truth, love._ She felt the purring in her mind. _You know it._

It was a little comforting to admit that Blue was right. In the constantly ebbing and flowing tide of life, at least some things hadn't changed. 

So she gave the child a chance.

And, for the first time in 10,000 years, Red felt alive. The Lions of Voltron- her family- were back. And she was going to make sure she never lost them again. Not to anyone or anything, especially not the Galra.

 _It's been too long,_ Blue purred. The new Paladins were speaking with the Princess, but Red didn't bother to pay attention to what they were saying. She had more important things to focus on. Like re-memorizing how Blue's voice poured into her, filling the void part of her soul that had been empty for so long. _I missed you._

 _I bet I missed you more,_ she couldn't help but reply. Her reward was the wonderful symphony of laughter from her partner. 

_You already sound like our Paladins, love._

At first, she thought Blue was joking. But no, she learned very quickly what the bond between their Paladins was. Not hatred, thankfully, but not much better. 

She'd soon learn it was more complicated than she'd anticipated.

"I just," her Paladin, Keith, grumbled to himself. He sighed in frustration and bunched the rag he'd been using to clean her up into his clenched fist. After the 'accident' yesterday during training where both Blue and Red crashed, Allura had reprimanded the Paladins. And as punishment, they had to clean their Lions. 

Thankfully all the sand was pretty easy to get out of her machinery. It was coarse and rough and had irritated her to no end. But there was still some stubborn marks Keith was apparently having trouble scrubbing off. "I don't _understand_ him!"

 _Who?_ Red asked, tail swishing slightly in curiosity. Keith seemed surprised by it. Whether it was her directly speaking his language or the movement, she didn't really know. She didn't really care.

Keith stared at her wide-eyed for a moment before blinking and continuing on. "Lance," he said, dropping the rag in a soapy water-filled pail a foot or so away. He moved to sit on her left paw.

 _What's not to understand?_ She asked.

Keith wiped some sweat off his brow. "He just..." He started to say, then leaned against her leg with another frustrated sigh. "Everything _has_ to be a competition for him! He always _has_ to try and prove that he's better than me at anything. Hell, at everything! And I just... don't see the point!" From the sensation she got in her left leg, she could guess he was looking up at her. "Why can't he just accept that there are some things I'm better than him at? Just like there's stuff he's better than me at!"

...Huh.

She was silent for a moment, contemplating his words. Was it bad that she could imagine Blue, roughly 10,500 years younger, saying those words?

...Probably.

_You know,_ she finally spoke up. _Back when we were first created, Blue and I were in a similar situation to yours. Our Paladins got along fine, but we'd butt heads on_ everything.

Mainly with her doing the butting, honestly.

"So you know how it feels, right?" He asked. "It _sucks."_

_I'll take your word for it, 'cause I was actually a lot like Lance in that situation._

"...What?"

 _Mhm._ It was still a bit embarrassing to think about those times. _Blue was perfect at everything she did. She naturally clicked with her Paladin, always knew the right thing to do in a bad situation, knew the answer to most problems we ran across. She was a shining example of what we should strive to become._ She paused a moment for effect. _I hated her._

"Did that effect Voltron?"

_You bet your greasy-looking mane it did._

Keith groaned. "You even _sound_ like him."

_Couldn't help but say it._

"If you're just gonna insult me," he said. "I'll leave."

 _I'm just kidding,_ she assured. _Your mane's not bad. I've seen much worse. Like back on-_

"Enough about my hair!" Keith interrupted. "Just get to how you got past it."

_We bonded._

"...What do you mean by that?"

 _I mean,_ she continued. _I got to know her, got to see she wasn't as perfect as I thought she was._

Keith hummed in consideration. "And how close are you two now?"

_Very. We're mates._

"Wait, what?" He said, giving her the reaction she'd been expecting. "But... you're both robots. How can you...?"

She couldn't help but laugh, imagining her pilot's face roughly the same shade as her. _Not the copulating type of mates. I... don't really know how to explain how it works. Nobody does. But I feel closer to her than the other Lions on an emotional and spiritual level. From my experience, part of it even bleeds out to our Paladins._

"What do you mean by that?"

_You know, I never thought you were the type to be so curious. Asking so many questions._

"Well," he said. "I don't usually get to talk to a giant robotic cat."

 _...Fair enough,_ she admitted. _But it's pretty self-explanatory. The previous Red and Blue Paladins never became anything more like Blue and I did, but they were the closest. Now, I'm not sure if you two will end up the same way, but I know you're able to._

She heard him scoff at that. "Yeah, doubt it."

_You shouldn't. You two just need to experience a Bonding Moment._

"Explain what that means, and I might believe you."

 _When I saved Blue's life for the first time,_ she started. These memories were much more pleasant to recall. _A surge of emotion washed through us. For the first time, we connected. I realized..._ She paused for a moment. _I never wanted to lose her. That's what sparked our connection. The previous Paladins experienced it, too. You just need to find yours with Lance._

Keith was silent for a moment, contemplating her words. "Huh," he said. "...Thanks for the advice, I guess."

 _You're welcome,_ she told him. _Now finish your work before Allura yells at you again._

-

 _Red?_ She could hear Blue in her mind. _I'm scared._

 _I know, hun._ Red could feel that fear, and she hated it. Hated whatever was making Blue feel that way. She stood up on all fours, searching through the darkness for the docking bay doors. She didn't know exactly what was going on, or why the Castle's power had gone out, but that didn't matter much to her right now. She needed to get to her mate. _I'm coming to you right now, okay? Just... hold on._

Back when the Castle was first created, all of the Lions' docks were connected by small hallways so in an emergency, the Paladins could reach each other and their Lions. But after seeing the bond between her and Blue, King Alfor had a bigger hallway built between their docks. Many didn't know why he bothered, but they didn't understand the bond. And now she was happy he did, walking down towards her shaking mate.

 _What's wrong?_ She butted her head against the underside of Blue's neck, cursing her creators for not making her bigger. And took it back when Blue leaned into her touch, shaking less. _Tell me, love._

 _It's Lance._ Her voice was tinged with worry. _He-he's in a coma, and... I'm not sure if he'll wake up._

Huh. She couldn't feel Keith, but instinct told her he was fine. The cub could take care of himself. She wasn't so sure about Lance, but for Blue's sake, she'd hope.

 _He'll be fine,_ she chided. _He's_ your _Paladin, after all._

Blue's halfhearted laugh filled her mind, her head resting on top of Red's. _I hope you're right._

_I usually am._

_That's a lie._

_Shush._

-

Keith stormed into the docking bay before the doors were fully open. He had his Paladin armor on, minus the helmet. Probably because his hands were grasping at his hair, pulling his bangs off of his face.

Even from the hallway, she could sense his distress.

 _What is it?_ She asked.

"I am so _fucked,"_ she barely heard him mutter with wide eyes.

_Doubt it, cause then you wouldn't be so stressed, but why do you say that?_

He looked up at her. "You remember that conversation we had while I was supposed to be cleaning you, right? About bonding?"

Now Keith had her interest. _Yes, why?_

"I felt it," he whispered with an emotion that sounded like horror. "The... what did you call it?"

 _The Bonding Moment?_ Well, that was quick.

Keith nodded. "Yeah," he said. "We had a bonding moment. I-I held him and.." He trailed off and moved his hands from his hair to move his bent arms in front of him, like he actually was holding someone.

Red hunkered down until her chin was on the floor; the closest thing to eye level she could get with him.

_Tell me every detail._

-

Red stormed into Blue's dock hurriedly. The entire Castle could probably hear her stomping on the metal floor, but she didn't give a damn at the moment.

She was fucking _livid,_ much like her Paladin had been when he told her what happened after Lance woke up from the healing pod. She swears, the next time she sees that little--

 _Red._ Blue perked up at seeing her. _What's wrong?_

 _Your Paladin has some goddamn_ nerve!

 _Oh no,_ Blue groaned. _What did he do?_ She moved over to Red, undeterred by her metal plating's seething temperature. A chill followed the metal she touched, pressing her body against Red's. It was a pleasant sensation, but not enough to calm her down. Not nearly enough.

Finally, Blue stopped to rest her head atop Red's. _Tell me about what happened, love._

_Keith and Lance had a bonding moment!_

She could feel Blue's surprise at that. _Really? Already?_

_I know! They bonded, I could feel it, and then Lance just... just denies it! Says it 'never happened!' That he 'didn't remember' it!_

_Are you sure they actually did, though? It does seem like a bit of a stretch._

_Lance saved Keith from a Galra commander! He came out of his coma to do that! He admitted they're a good team! How is that not a bonding moment? Keith cradled him in his arms, for quiznak's sake! And--_ She stopped, feeling the calming thrum of Blue's purring in her mind.

_Patience, love. It will happen, but you can't force it._

...She made it really hard to stay mad for long. Finally Red calmed, leaning her head against Blue's neck. _I hate it when you're right._

_No, you don't._

_There you go again._

Turns out, they were both right.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: squishy--squish  
> comments are always appreciated!


End file.
